Insurgent - Bad Dreams and Facing Fear
by leam312002
Summary: My first fan fiction ever! Just a really short out take scene fromInsurgent that could have been entirely possibly had the books been rated higher! Rated M for Lemons!


Picking up from page 49 of Insurgent – Chapter 5 – Tris wakes from a bad dream in the Amity Compound and seeks comfort from Tobias in his room… What if they hadn't stopped, what if they decided to face their fears?

"_He kisses my neck, and I grab his shoulder to steady myself, gathering his shirt into my fist. His hand reaches the top of my back and curls around my neck. My shirt is twisted around his arm, and our kisses become desperate. I know my hands are shaking from all the nervous energy inside me, so I tighten my grip on his shoulder so he won't notice._

_Then his fingers brush the bandage on my shoulder, and a dart of pain goes through me. It didn't hurt much.."_

But I gasp all the same. Tobias pulls back and looks deep into my eyes. "Are you ok?" he asks, breathing heavily. I stare back in disbelief. "We can stop, just say the word". I struggle to find my tongue though the haze of lust and pain I'm feeling. "I'm good." I finally squeak before I seek his mouth with my own again.

I can feel him pressed along the whole length of me. One of my legs is wrapped around his hip, pulling him into the cradle of my body, and I can feel _him_, long and hard against me. The feel of his warm weight against me is intoxicating, but before I can use the position to my advantage Tobias moves backwards into a sitting position, pulling me with him.

I'm now straddling his hips, his hands safely on my waist as he gazes at me sceptically. My breath is mingled with his and his eyes are dark with something I've only seen in small glimpses. "Are you scared of me Tobias?" I ask, quirking one eye brow and dipping my head to capture his bottom lip. When we separate and our eyes open, his scorch into mine and I feel a shiver run through my body. "Terrified," he grins, "But I'm willing to work through it if you are."

I smile back. I want this. I want Tobias. My hands no longer shake as they move to the buttons of my shirt.

"Hey, wait" Tobias starts, putting a strong hand over mine. My protest dies on my lips as he continues, "I want to do this the right way, slow." The earnest look in his eyes melts my heart and my hips involuntarily move against his, causing us both to gasp. "You're not going to make this easy, are you?" he smirks at me. "Nope." I say, popping the 'p' and leaning in to kiss him again before this turns into a talk fest.

My fingers capture his face, pulling it to mine. I feel his tongue seeking entrance and open my lips to allow him in. My hands slide into the hair at the nape of his neck, massaging and grasping to keep his face close to mine as this kiss deepens.

With a quick peck to my lips, Tobias pulls away and kisses the side of my neck, moving down my throat to my collar bone. His hands have moved from the safety of my waist to slide up my sides and are now deftly unbuttoning my shirt. His lips continue to trace each sliver of exposed skin, and my head lolls back with the pure pleasure of his touch.

Once my buttons are open Tobias glances at me again to seek permission before removing my shirt and throwing it across the room. I am now completely exposed to him and I feel suddenly vulnerable and move to cover myself with my arms. "None of that, please" he whispers, fingers grazing the sides of my small breasts. My face is red with embarrassment at my childish figure. If anything was going to be a deal breaker tonight, I had thought it would be this – my lack of womanly allure. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful." He says lowering his head and placing the softest kiss between my breasts.

I bite my lip to contain the groan I feel rising in my throat and roll my hips against his again, feeling the proof of his words in his body. I close my eyes and let his exploration of my body continue.

Tobias moves his mouth to one of my rapidly hardening peaks, his tongue flicking out to taste before he wraps his lips around it and sucks. This time the groan won't be contained and I feel a spark of electricity zip through my body to my centre. Not wanting to leave my other breast un worshipped he moves his mouth across and repeats the process, sucking and licking at my nipple. Suddenly his lips are gone and I open my eyes to complain only to find him staring at me in awe.

"You are entirely too clothed for my liking" I say, moving my hands from his hair to the back of his shirt and start to pull it up. He grins and helps me remove his shirt, throwing it across the room to join my own on the floor. Now it is my turn to stare in awe as his naked chest is revealed to me. I inhale sharply, this is for me – he's for me. I move my hands to his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly beneath my hands. I slide them up his chest to his neck, caressing his shoulders and collarbone and following my hands with my lips. He tastes like I imagine he would. Sweat and mint, manly and safe.

"Tris," he groans and my heart skips a beat. I made him make that noise. I smile, and feeling brave I let my hands wander down his body, slipping between us and into his sleep shorts. The hiss that he makes as my fingers brush his manhood for the first time makes my breath catch and my eyes dart to his. Tobias' eyes are dark, scorching into my own as he lets me explore. I bite my lip as I continue, wrapping my fingers around the width of him and sliding my hand up and down his length, marvelling at both the smoothness and the near volcanic heat it gives off.

Tobias suddenly pulls my hands away from him and before I can protest we're laying on our sides in the small bed. "Sorry," he whispers between small kisses, "that was getting a little intense, and I need to calm down if we're really doing this." I nod my understanding. I nearly drove him over the edge. Just by touching him. I feel very proud of myself. His fingers are now wandering down my body as he continues to kiss me, finding their way under my underwear and between my legs. I try to open them further to give him more room, but the small bed doesn't allow much movement. One of his fingers finds my opening and I gasp at the sensation, wanting more. Another finger joins the first and he works them in and out of my wet centre, winding me up. As his lips move down my body my underwear follows and I blush a little as they finally come off and are unceremoniously flung across the room to join our shirts.

I'm now completely naked before him and sensing my insecurity Tobias quickly shucks his sleep shorts and then we are completely naked before each other for the first time. My eyes are drawn to his penis which stands out hard and proud. He throws me a reassuring smile before brushing his lips against my knee. Moving up my leg at an agonisingly slow pace I know what his destination is. I squirm with both nervous energy and excitement, the flush of arousal forming in my belly, tingling and swirling.

Using his shoulders to open my legs further, Tobias kisses the inside of my thigh, sending shivers of goose bumps over my body. His fingers and lips quickly find my most sensitive spots and I moan quietly as he sucks gently on my clit. My body is on fire, and I fling an arm over my eyes while the other finds his neck and holds him close to me. I suddenly feel his tongue moving inside me and my legs involuntarily close around his head. My chest is heaving with my laboured breath and the electricity that zips between us is palpable. The knot in my stomach is winding tighter and I grasp uselessly at Tobias' head trying to make this feeling last. My hips thrust up into his mouth and he moans loudly. That is my undoing. Hearing him moan into my soaking centre sends me over the edge and I climax noisily, the waves of pleasure almost too much.

I release Tobias' head from the prison of my arms and legs and he pulls back looking mighty happy with himself. His chin glistens with my pleasure, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning forward to kiss me. I pull him closer to me, his body wrapped in the cradle of mine and kiss him with everything I have.

Our kiss consumes us, and I'm not sure how long we lay there, our mouths and tongues vying for domination. Our hands have lives of their own and seem to skim the other's skin continuously, leaving trails of goose bumps in their wake. I can feel the heat of Tobias' manhood pressing against my wet centre and I roll my hips to show him the friction I'm craving. He breaks our kiss, breathing heavily into my mouth. "Are you ready?" he whispers. I roll my hips in response trying to get him where I need him. His hand reaches between us, and I feel his fingers sweep my clit as he takes his penis in his hand and guides it to my opening. I curl one of my legs around his hips, further opening myself up to him and he teases me with the head of his manhood, rubbing it rhythmically through the wetness at my entrance. "This is going to hurt, Tris. I'm sorry." His eyes are soft as they look down in to mine. "I trust you." I reply, "I love you."

He smiles. "I love you."

And then he's inside me. It hurts, just like he said it would. But the pain is sharp and quick. I've had worse since transferring to Dauntless. He's grimacing now, trying to be still for me. I make an exploratory move of my hips – pressing up into his, moving him deeper inside me. It already hurts less. My body is stretching around him, accommodating his length and width.

"Tris," he groans, low and sexy.

"I'm fine." I whisper, craning my neck to kiss his shoulder. "You can move."

The hot rush of Tobias' breath washes over my face as he slowly withdraws then thrusts back inside me. My body pulls at him, not wanting him to leave, accepting his return. I sigh softly, rolling my hips up into his again, meeting his slow thrusts. "You feel incredible," he breathes hotly into my ear. His hands are griping my hips, pulling me up to him. "So tight." He groans into my mouth as we find a steady rhythm, my hands clutching at his shoulders as I feel the warmth pool in my belly once again. I slide my feet down the backs of Tobias' calves, loving the feel of his skin on mine. We moan in unison at the sensation and grin goofily at each other until the next thrust sweeps us back up into a haze of lust and pleasure.

Tobias' hands glide back up my sides, and one lands by my head to support his weight above me and the other palms my breast roughly. The knot in my stomach twists tighter and I grasp his butt with both hands to pull him deeper, closer, and faster. Tobias complies, moving into me faster now. We're both breathing heavily from the exertion, our bodies sliding together in such a pleasurable way I start to wonder what we were afraid of. I glance down between us to see where Tobias is thrusting into my body and a thrill sweeps through my body at the sight. A grin splits his face as Tobias follows my glance then kisses me wetly – all lips and tongue.

His muscles are bunching under my hands and his movements are speeding up unconsciously, he breaks our kiss and moves his mouth to my neck. "Come for me Tris," he hisses against my neck. "I can't hold on much longer!" The words fan the flames licking my body and he reaches between us to rub my clit, igniting me further. "Oh!" I cry out in pleasure, surprised at how quickly he's bringing me to my climax, considering I'd already had one tonight.

Our breath becomes erratic and he swipes his thumb over my clit repeatedly, urging me to completion. I roll my hips up into Tobias again, crying out as I fall over the edge, waves of pleasure washing over my body. "That's my girl," he moans as he thrusts into my body once more and I feel him twitch as he explodes inside me. "Ahhhh! Tris!" His forehead meets mine and we stare at each other, the warm weight of his body almost completely smothering me. My arms wind around his shoulders and I hug him to me, not wanting him to pull back – loving the feel of him laying on top of me.

We lay there for several minutes, kissing gently. He sighs and pulls out of me and I feel the loss acutely. Tobias slides to my side and pulls me to his chest, wrapping me in his arms.

"_I wrap my arm round his waist and take a deep breath of his shoulder. He smells like sweat and fresh air and mint, from the salve he sometimes uses to relax his sore muscles. He smells safe, too, like sunlit walks in the orchard and silent breakfasts in the dining hall. And in the moments before I drift off to sleep. I almost forget about our war-torn city and all the conflict that will come to find us soon, if we don't find it first._

_In the moments before I drift off to sleep, I hear him whisper, "I love you, Tris."_

The End.


End file.
